Lunch Break
by elle.writes
Summary: Duo intends to make sure he never gets heckled by construction workers while leaving his office for lunch again.


**Title:** Lunch Break

**Warnings/Pairings:** 1x2x1, uhhh, gratuitousness? Fluff? PWP? I don't even know. I've had this dumb little idea in my head for a while and just had to write something completely angst-less for once. ;-P

Beta'd by Miss Murdered and GW and characters clearly are not mine.

_**ALSO**, this isn't the best place to put this, but if you read **Enjoy the Silence,** I HIGHLY recommend you check out my profile and see the links to the artwork my amazing collaborator Suika did in accompaniment. She went **WAY** above and beyond the requirements of that contest and I was totally blown away by her art!_

* * *

The low toned whistle immediately made Duo's stomach clench and his blood boil. He knew, he just damn knew as soon as he heard that they were going to be giving his office building a "facelift" that he was going to be subject to the heckling and catcalls of an overzealous construction crew that would be slow learning he wasn't, in fact, a woman, and sure as hell not interested in them.

So he had spent several days educating them on their grave miscalculation and he thought, for the most part, they had all learned to avoid the dude with the three foot braid and hella bad temper. But apparently someone missed the memo last week.

He turned, furious, fists clenched and ready to give this newbie a verbal lashing the likes of which would having him cringing before braided men and women alike for the next five years – but the little grin on the lips of the handsome, dark-haired, clearly well-formed construction worker disarmed him. Plus, the guy had already been chewed out alongside his co-workers most of last week.

"You damn well know I'm not a woman," he accused instead, pointing an angry finger in his direction as he approached.

The other man just raised his brows slightly, momentarily scanning his eyes up and down his body in a way that made Duo feel incredibly naked all of a sudden.

"I know," he said with a particular infliction, swiping at the sweat on his brow with the back of his arm, and Duo couldn't help but watch the way the muscles bunched and rolled. Really, it was his damn fault for wearing nothing more than a cut-off t-shirt that was exposing way too much of his fucking ribcage. Construction workers should have uniforms just like everyone else.

"Well, if you know," Duo retorted once he found his voice again after that provocative little display, "then why are you still heckling me?"

The other man snorted and rolled his eyes as if it weren't obvious and Duo fought not to flush, supposing it was pretty damn clear there was only one reason a dude would heckle another dude.

"It's not fucking flattering," he snapped instead. "How would you like to be pawed at like a piece of meat?"

There was that little grin again, a quick little twitch of lips. "By you?" he asked, with that same emphasis, and Duo frowned.

"Oh man, buddy, you are seriously fucking mistaken if you think this is any way into my pants," Duo growled and crossed his arms over his chest but he didn't walk away.

And it bothered him that he didn't walk away but the other man was looking at him with those too blue eyes and he smirked again and it was like he damn well knew he was attracted to him. Especially every time he bandied about that stupid little grin. It made him irrationally angry. And horny. It totally made him horny.

"This is your lunch break, right?" he asked and Duo found himself nodding slightly despite himself and then halting abruptly and glaring.

"It can be mine, too," he offered and Duo bit his lip as the man leaned casually against the steel support beam next to him, lifting up his shirt to wipe his face and exposing sweat-slicked abs that instantly made Duo both half-hard and jealous all at the same time.

"Nuh-uh," Duo intoned, taking a step back and shaking his head even as the guy's lips quirked up once more, intense eyes trapping him in their gaze. "No. Just – no. I am so not going to lunch with you. I am so _not_ doing this. I am so not –"

* * *

"Ohhh fuck, _yes_," Duo groaned as the back of his head hit the window of the construction truck he found himself in and his hand tangled itself in damp, sweaty locks, encouraging Heero on.

Turned out the guy was the head of the team and just liked to get his hands dirty, so to speak, a couple days a week. But that and his name was about all he learned before his mouth was on his dick, warm and wet and he clearly knew what the fuck he was doing with it as Duo's hips thrust upward, the whole unexpected nature of the affair making him feel far too close far too quick.

His rough fingers found their way up under his balls, brushing against every sensitive spot quickly, and then further back, almost to where he couldn't reach with Duo still mostly in his pants as he was but they found their mark and Duo gasped again as he rocked his head against the window, yanking Heero's hair so hard it must've hurt. He pressed a little harder, rolled his finger against his entrance as his suction increased and Duo knew it was over, felt the heat pool in his stomach, felt his thighs tremble and his breath hitched hard as he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth.

"I'm gonna – I can't –" he tried to warn but the rest of his words were lost in a long, throaty moan of satisfaction as the sucking, satisfying feeling of release washed over him and he lay back, panting, as Heero lapped at the last few drops of cum at the tip.

When Duo opened his eyes he realized that Heero was already jerking himself off as he kissed along his thighs and knees, clothed even as they were, and while he would've been content to just bask in afterglow and watch Heero bring himself off, he decided that really didn't constitute the best manners all things considered.

Heero's hand paused and he sat up as Duo shifted, giving him an adorably confused look as he leaned forward, pushing him back against the door with one hand.

"You typically just blow guys with no turnabout?" Duo asked skeptically and Heero almost flushed.

"No, but you don't – I mean – no," he stammered, breathing in sharply as Duo's hand met his base. "I mean I don't typically blow guys."

Duo paused, his turn to smirk as Heero trapped himself in his words.

"You sure know what the hell you're doing for someone who doesn't blow guys," he pressed, one long lick across the head of his dick causing it to swell in Duo's hand and Heero to exhale shakily.

"No I mean I blow – I mean I'm gay, but I don't " Heero's voice was lost in a quick pant as Duo teased his tongue around the head this time, flicking all the sensitive places along the rim.

"You don't typically catcall pretty men and bring them back to the car?" Duo finished and then Heero really did blush as their eyes met.

"You're the first," Heero admitted, a little bit shy, and Duo couldn't help but believe him even though the statement flew in the face of everything he felt was logical.

"Just don't ever call me pretty again," he warned teasingly, and Heero could barely get out a "but you said it" before he descended on his dick, taking as much of it in as he could, swirling his tongue around the sweaty flesh and tugging it with rhythmic suction.

The sounds Heero made were totally worth the effort and he even kept his hands at a respectful distance from the braid without being told. Instead they gripped the shoulders of his shirt, twisting it, likely wrinkling the linen but hey, Duo was way the fuck past the point of caring about a few wrinkles. And unlike the way Duo leaned back, he hunkered forward, resting his forehead on the back of Duo's own head, his anxious panting and little moans loud in Duo's ear, fueling him on.

"Oh god," he whispered into his hair and Duo could tell how close he was by the way his hips began to jerk, his thighs tensing. "Oh god, oh god," he repeated like a little prayer. It amused Duo to no end and he wanted to laugh but instead he drew Heero as deep as possible into his mouth as he came, swallowing around his head, barely tasting the cum.

He removed his mouth but Heero stayed hunkered over him a minute so their cheeks ended up side by side and it was almost as if Heero was holding him. But then his hands released his shirt reluctantly and he uncurled from around him, sitting up and zipping up his cargo pants. Duo followed suit and there was an awkward silence between them for a minute as neither really knew what to say. It seemed after the fact that exchanging blow jobs with a construction worker on your lunch break wasn't really a situation you were conversationally prepared for.

"Maybe, next time," Duo started cautiously and Heero turned to face him, clearly interested after hearing the words next and time back to back, "we can do dinner?"

Duo chuckled a little as Heero's face went through an interesting assortment of pleased and excited expressions before settling back into a passive curiosity. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, as in, you take me to a restaurant and we actually eat food, you know, and I tell you what I do in that office building you're re-facing and you tell me how you got to be the head honcho over there who can take your breaks whenever you want," Duo teased and Heero stared at his lap a little nervously before meeting his eyes again, that tiny grin tweaking his lips.

"How about tonight?"


End file.
